


Synchronized Slayage

by myth_taken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: The fight takes you all over the library, perfectly synchronized, always managing to avoid the books. When Giles comes in, he stands by the door, agape at the scene.It turns out the three of you make a good team.--Buffy/Kendra/Faith. Written for Buffyverse Femslash Week day 3: poly relationships.





	Synchronized Slayage

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was all original for thinking of Buffy/Kendra/Faith, but I've already seen two whole edits on Tumblr for them. (Honestly, this was just my way of stopping myself from writing Tara/Willow/Fred because I've already written Tara/Fred and Ithere's a pretty high chance of Willow/Fred showing up later.)

Kendra is first, the second girl in all the world. She comes to Sunnydale, and you fight, you argue, you become friends. She comes back, and she almost dies, and you kiss her. It took death to make you realize how much you need her alive.

She doesn’t go home after that, but you can’t go home, either, and when you run away, you’re running from her, too, all the way to Los Angeles for a world of dingy diners and crowded solitude. You hope she’ll forgive you.

Finally, you get the courage to come back, and hers is the first face you see; you stake a vampire from behind, and it turns out she was in front. She stares at you like she’s trying to recognize you, and you suppose she has cause. You’ve changed a lot.

She yells a little bit, but the gist of it is how dare you make her worry, how dare you leave her alone, how could you? You deserve it. You did leave her, you made her worry, you made her shoulder all the responsibilities of a Slayer when no one should have to do all that if they don’t have to.

Kendra is better friends with the Scoobies now, though, which means Willow’s less jealous of how close you and Kendra are, and Xander’s stopped hitting on her. 

It’s not long before a third Slayer rolls up, Called by Kendra’s near-death. They see her dancing in the Bronze; you’ve been trying to teach Kendra how to dance for weeks, and today she can’t because she’s distracted by the vampire dancing with the wild girl.

“She’s going to get hurt,” Kendra says, and so the two of you follow the girl and the vampire out of the club and into the shadows, where it turns out the vampire is already being Slain. The girl rips a stake from your leg, stabs the vamp, and turns: “Buffy, right? And Kendra?”

Your friends love Faith, but you don’t love the way she’s taken your friends. Other Slayers are supposed to be on your side, and you don’t know if Faith is. It bothers you.

Except that one day she comes into the library to train and sees you and Kendra far closer to each other than you should be, and she just shrugs and picks up a staff.

“Ever fought two Slayers at once?” she asks you, and you shake your head. You’ve never  _ met _ two Slayers at once. You each pick up a weapon, and the fight takes you all over the library, perfectly synchronized, always managing to avoid the books. When Giles comes in, he stands by the door, agape at the scene.

It turns out the three of you make a good team.

Faith is the wild card; Kendra is the law. You are somewhere in between. Faith brings you and Kendra to danger, and Kendra forces you and Faith to do your research before risking anything. You try to give them the life they never had, with family dinners and trips to the mall and after-school sports (Kendra likes soccer; Faith plays lacrosse. You’ve long given up on being a cheerleader, but that’s okay. You’ve had your chance). 

After a while, you invite Faith to live in your guest room instead of that awful hotel, and more often than not, Kendra and Faith both wind up in your bed at the end of the day. No one told Kendra she couldn’t talk to girls, and no one told your mom that you did anything other than talk. And no one’s regulated Faith’s behavior in a long time.

Life is far from perfect. You still have to fight for your lives. You still have to hide from your mom and your sister. You still have to go to school and apply to college, and you know that the chances of Faith doing the same are slim, and you know that Kendra might have to go back home instead. But, for now, all three of you are content. You are the Chosen Three.


End file.
